XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"
The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is a mobile suit which appears in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart and Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 was destroyed in battle with Crux Dogatie, and the conclusion of first conflict with the Jupiter Empire, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai is given to Tobia Arronax by Kincade Nau when he decided to retire. This unit was subsequently modified into the X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (as it now featured a skull & crossbones on its chest much like the X-3). Its new weapon is the "Peacock Smasher", a beam crossbow-shaped weapon with 9 mounted beam guns. In UC 0136, the remnants of the Jupiter Empire re-emerges, lead by the Newtype Callisto's Light, a relative of Dogatie. During a battle with the advanced mobile suit Cornigs, the Skull Heart is badly damaged. Left with few resources, Crossbone Vanguard engineer Umon Samon repairs the Skull Heart using leftover parts from the X-3. This result was creation of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork" which features an odd combination of features from the X-1 and X-3, sporting a beam shield on one arm and an I-field in the other, among other changes. Later in the conflict, the Patchwork is fully repaired into Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth, which features an armored version of the ABC cloak and a pair of skull-shaped I-Field generators mounted on the shoulders, which double as "boxing gloves" when mounted on the Skull Heart's manipulators. Additionally, the X-3's arm is replaced with that of a Flint, restoring use of the brand marker on that arm. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai is equipped with a pair of fire-linked mega machine cannons in its chest. In the age of miniaturized mobile suits, the emphasis for mobile suit designs is speed, thus armor is sacrificed to reduce mass and weight. This leaves many mobile suits vulnerable to physical round weapons, such as machine guns, that had been discarded for mobile suit combat because of a lack of effectiveness after the One Year War. Though based on the concept of old mobile suit machine guns, the mega machine cannons mounted in the Crossbone Gundam's chest have been improved with modern technology, making them more effective. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers are powerful weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor. The only way to fully defend against a beam saber is to block it with another beam saber or a beam shield. Because of the I-field a beam saber can be used to block an attack from a beam rifle, but this is a technique that requires considerable skill, and can only block an attack of so much power. The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks when not in use. They also serve as the beam guns for the core fighter. ;*Heat Dagger :An alternative close combat weapon, the heat dagger is unlike most heat weapons as its blade is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact, which when combined with the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Scissor Anchor :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai is equipped with a single scissor anchor stored on the front right skirt armor. This anchor is attached to the Gundam by long chains and uses a scissor claw to grip objects. While this is not an offensive weapon per-say, it provides several uses in combat. It can be used to grip the limb and an enemy machine to ensnare it or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam where it is within melee combat range. It can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchor can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Skull Head Unit :Two skull head units can be mounted on the Full Cloth's shoulders, each featuring a pair of I-field generators identical to the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3's, which if used effectively can grant Full Cloth total protection from enemy beam attacks. The skull head units can also be worn over the arms, the I-fields serving to protect Full Cloth while it charges forward to attack. ;*Beam Shield/Beam Marker :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Beam shield generators can be built into the arm of the mobile suit or they can be optional equipment, a unit that mounts on the mobile suit's arm and draws power directly from the fusion reactor. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams can further take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Murasama Blaster :The Muramasa Blaster was a unique weapon originally exclusive to the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. Its form resembles that of straight rapier with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa Blaster is quite large, at least half the length of the Crossbone Gundam's height if not longer. The Muramasa Blaster mounts a total of 15 beam emitters, one beam cannon on the end (or tip of the sword) and 14 large beam saber emitters that line the sides, making it a weapon that can be used for both long range and short range combat. ;*Beam Zanber :The beam zanber is a high power beam saber. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left hip when not in use. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. ;*Buster Gun :The buster gun is a ranged weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right hip when not in use the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher :;*Rifle Grenade ::The rifle grenade is a high yield explosive that can be attached to the beam emitter of the zanbuster. :;*Atomic Shell ::An alternative weapon that can be fitted to the beam emitter of the zanbuster, it is fired in the same manner as the rifle grenade. ;*Screw Whip ;*Peacock Smasher :This crossbow-like weapon mounts nine separate beam guns which can be fired in any arrangement, but simultaneous use drains its energy and requires the replacement of the barrel parts. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Full Cloth" Full Armor System :The new armor covering Full Cloth's body is overlain on a framework of thrusters that allows it to achieve explosive acceleration, while also using all the remaining ABC mantle technology, giving it exceptional beam defense. The individual sections of the armor are movable, and can freely be jettisoned either when worn out or when additional freedom of movement of the arms is necessary (such as when wielding the Muramasa Blaster in close combat.) ;*Special Weapons Targeting Sensor ;*Bio-Computer System History Variants ;*Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth (Lucas Kankaansyrjä Custom) :A color variant of the Full Cloth model kit used by the European Junior Gunpla Battle champion, Lucas Kankaansyrjä, in Gundam Build Fighters Try. This well-built custom Gunpla also has a fully functioning Core Fighter, which is originally omitted in the HG model kit, as well as a flash light in the chest-mounted skull for blinding enemy unit in close range. Like the original Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth, this custom version has powerful thrusters and a large array of weaponry, thus it is capable of handling multiple enemy units simultaneously. However, this high performance comes at a price, it consumes a large amount of Plavsky Particles and must be partnered with allies such as the AMS-119［C］ Geara Doga ［C］ that are capable of resupplying it. Despite this flaw, it is still ranked as one of the greatest Gunpla in the Japanese U-19 Gunpla Battle tournament. Unlike the original, it appears to have been modified to use the "Flash Eye" system of the Gundam AGE 2 Dark Hound, which has a similar visual motif. ;*Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor A Prototype MS appearing as a customized model kit in Hobby Japan's Gundam Weapons: Crossbone Gundam & F91. Unlike the Full-Cloth, the Full-Armor features additional armor plating on the body itself (as opposed to the Full-Cloth's general overhaul and mostly shoulder-mounted armor), and features a version of the Muramasa Blaster modified to take power straight from the mobile suit's reactor; the "Hi-Muramasa Blaster". It also features a large shield mounting two powerful pile driver spikes called "Pile Bunkers". Picture Gallery Xm-x1-skull.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart (Manga Version) Xm-x1-fullcloth-manga.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart "Full Cloth" (Manga Version) Skull-heart-09.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart (Katoki Version) Skull-heart-08.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart "Full Cloth" (Ver. Ka) Skull Heart.jpeg CrossboneGundamX1FullCloth_Profile.png|Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth in SD Gundam G Generation Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth.jpg|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth (GBFT) Skull-heart-011022od7.jpg|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" Peacock-smasher.gif|Peacock Smasher Skullheart-fc-mg.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth box art Skull-full-msg-war.gif|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" - Gundam War Card Full-cloth-msg-war-card2.jpg|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" - Gundam War Card 2 Skullheartgirl.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart MS Girl by yo Hg Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth TYPE. GBFT.jpg|HGBF 1/144 - Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth(Type GBFT.) - Boxart 2424 Crossbone Full cloth.png Crossbone-lucas.jpg|Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth in space (GBFT) Close up angle.png GBFT 21 Cross Bone Full Cloth Ver. GBFT.jpg Full_Cloth_double_front_skirts.png crossbone-peacock.jpg|Peacock Smasher crossbone-machinecannons.png|Mega Machine Cannon crossbone-skullfist.jpg|I-Field Generators crossbone-heatdagger.jpg|Heat Dagger crossbone-corefighter.jpg|Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth's Core Fighter (GBFT) Untitled-87.jpg|The ending of Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth (GBFT) FullClothDefeated.png|Full Cloth collapses in defeat (GBFT) full armor 1.jpg|Full Armor Crossbone Gundam Full Armor crossbone 2.jpg Full Armor 3.jpg Full Armor 4.jpg Notes *The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3. *The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth makes its animated debut in Gundam Build Fighters Try. *In Japanese, "Full Cloth" is pronounced the same as "Full Cross". References Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_f.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_g.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_h.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth External Links *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"on MAHQ.net